


Share

by myxstorie



Series: 50 Fics: Jin/Kame/Ueda [6]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>For Jinface, from <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/japanese_romeo/11681.html">these prompts</a>. Takes place January 25th, the day before <a href="http://futari-love.livejournal.com/59879.html">this journal entry</a>, the night after <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/japanese_romeo/12861.html">Phone</a>.</i>
</p><p>Kame had always been fond of Ueda's mouth. Ever since the first kiss on that lonely night, when Kame thought everything that mattered had gone, when Ueda brushed their lips together until he clung tighter, kissed harder, the other man's mouth soft and plush beneath his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share

Kame had always been fond of Ueda's mouth. Ever since the first kiss on that lonely night, when Kame thought everything that mattered had gone, when Ueda brushed their lips together until he clung tighter, kissed harder, the other man's mouth soft and plush beneath his own.

It was impossible not to love Jin's mouth, the gentle curve of a smirk, the plumpness of his pout, the wide O of pleasure when Kame hit him just right.

But none of those could compare to the way Jin's mouth looked stretched around him, pulled taught against thick, hard flesh, lips glistening with saliva and bruised a deep red from abuse.

Ueda's mouth, when he took over, was almost identically swollen, tongue snaking from between his lips to dance over Kame's head, sliding into the slit and across the sensitive spot just beneath it then down, down, to the base. Curling it around Kame's length with his lips pressed up against the skin, Ueda hummed, sending a shudder down Kame's spine, then drew one of his balls into his mouth, suckling gently on the soft flesh. Kame cried out, tossing his head back, and fisted a hand in Ueda's hair, holding him in place while Ueda moaned around him, pushing him higher and higher with every flick of his tongue.

Jin swallowing him down again had Kame choking on a moan and rocking his hips, unsure of who's touch to push into first. He settled for clutching at Jin's shoulder and clenching his teeth, silently praying that the death grip he had on the other man's shirt would clue him into Kame's state of need, would stop him pulling back again like the tease he was.

Kame could feel them pushing him closer and closer with every second, fingers clenching sporadically in Ueda's hair - which he would surely pay for later - while his toes curled against the sheets. Breath coming in short gasps, Kame couldn't even find the words to warn them, but Ueda was already there, one slick finger slipping between Kame's thighs to probe at him. It slid in easily, and Kame jumped with a cry as the other man expertly found that spot within him, curling against it and rubbing with purpose. The move forced him further down Jin's throat, who just moaned softly and took it, muscles working, massaging to bring Kame over.

He could feel it coiling tight in his belly, winding tighter and tighter until every nerve ending was singing, body shaking with need. Kame tossed his head to one side, his damp hair sticking to his face, and choked out a plea, desperate for release. They'd held him on the edge for too long, denied him what he needed, and if they didn't hurry up, he was going to break.

Kame missed the shared flicker of eyes, so it took him by complete surprise when Ueda shoved his fingers knuckle deep, pressing unflinchingly against Kame's prostate as he sucked on the soft skin in his mouth, and Jin's lips slid smoothly down his length until his nose brushed the curls of hair at the base. One look was all it took him, Ueda's eyes black and shining with lust, Jin's half-lidded with pleasure. One look, and Kame was falling, clenching around Ueda's hand as Jin swallowed everything he was given.

When he finally collapsed back, panting, the pair crawled up on either side of him, hands caressing him while he trembled with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

"Was it worth the wait?" A voice whispered in his ear, and Kame's brain was too befuddled to be bothered to work out which of them it was. He grunted, turning towards the face to nuzzle their cheek. Lips met his, brushing across them before pulling on first the bottom, then the top, and finally kissing him, long and deep and firm. Ueda - it could only be Ueda - cupped Kame's cheek, brushing sweaty locks out of his face with his gentle, almost tender touch. Jin, never one to stand being left out, wriggled in closer, nipping at Kame's neck until the other man sighed against Ueda's mouth and turned to grant Jin the same privilege. The kiss was sloppy, enthusiastic and so very Jin, and Kame knew that with the two of them around, he could never get tired.

Jin shifted his hips slightly, hardness insistent against Kame's thigh, and grinned against his lips, "Ready for another go?"

Kame gave him an ever-suffering look, flopping back against the pillows with a whine, and Jin laughed.

"I think you're getting old."

Kame glared, but he guessed his flushed cheeks and heaving chest didn't make him the most intimidating figure Jin had ever been up against. Sure enough, Jin just shot him a cheeky grin and clambered over him, leaning down to brush their noses together. Ueda propped himself up on his elbow, his other hand reaching for Kame's to entwine their fingers and pressed his lips to them apologetically as Jin rolled his hips down, grinding against Kame's thigh.

"It's okay, I'll do all the hard work."


End file.
